Women wear color cosmetics such as foundation for a variety of reasons including a desire to even skin tone, cover blemishes and other skin imperfections, or provide a more aesthetic and flawless finish. While color cosmetics such as foundations and powders with these benefits are commercially available, often there is a trade off between coverage and natural appearance on the skin. For example, foundations that exhibit the most coverage tend to be very opaque. Such opacity is visible on the face. In fact, such visibility is most noticeable during the day time in bright sunlight or with high definition television. When makeup appears visible on the face it is generally perceived to gather in lines and wrinkles or on facial depressions like lip lines or on the sides of the nose. Thus, the gold standard for foundations and powders is to provide maximum coverage yet appear natural, as though the user was wearing nothing and had beautiful skin.
It has been discovered that providing particulates used in foundations, powders, and other color cosmetics for application to skin and lips in a substantially platelet form maximizes coverage and provides the most naturally appearing finish on the skin.
It is an object of the invention to provide a color cosmetic composition comprising particulates wherein the particulates are in substantially platelet form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anhydrous powder composition comprising platelet and non-platelet particulates wherein the ratio of the platelet to non-platelet particulates is greater than 5 to 1 respectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anhydrous powder composition where the particulates present are substantially in the platelet form and wherein the composition is substantially free of talc, parabens, oil, and fragrances.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for reducing the appearance of skin redness by applying a composition comprising platelet and non-platelet particulates wherein the ratio of platelet to non-platelet particulates is greater than about 5 to 1 respectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for improving uneven pigmentation, the appearance of blemishes or skin imperfections by applying a composition comprising particulates where the particulates are substantially in the form of platelets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a complex of ingredients that, when used to treat powder particles, provides a skin soothing effect that ameliorates the appearance of skin redness.